In a Perfect World
by samantha114
Summary: What happens to Peeta and Katniss's relationship if the games never existed? This is my first multi-chapter Hunger Games fanfiction, so please don't be too mean. Just a warning that there may be some elements in my story that are inconsistent to what the book says. Rated T for some steamy kissing scenes, but nothing that an 11 year old can't handle. Kinda OOC; Enjoy and please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would like to point out that none of these characters belong to me. All characters and events from the book belong to the talented author, Suzanne Collins. Thank for reading and enjoy!**

**In a Perfect World**

**Chapter 1: ****Katniss Pov**

I woke up with early morning sunlight hitting my face. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep to no avail. I got up and stretched a little, then went into our small bathroom. When I got in there, I stood and looked at myself in the mirror for a second. My grey eyes looked well rested and had a faint glow on them from the sunlight coming through the window. My braid was in shambles; chunks of hair stuck out at different locations and angles giving me a very disheveled look. _I'll take care of that later, _I thought.

Now it was time to get dressed for school. Without thinking too much, I grabbed my black shirt and pants, my father's hunting jacket, and laced up my worn leather boots. I re-braided my hair and went out into the kitchen. My sister Prim was already dressed and prepared to leave. We said good-bye to our mother and left for school.

After we had got to school, we left for our individual classes. When I got to my class I looked around. There were about 30 or so people in there, and I've known them all since primary school, but never really talked to anybody. The only one I really socialized with was my friend Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter. I scanned the room trying to find her. I finally spotted her. Her blonde hair was down as usual and she wore, yet again, a plain school girl outfit. When she saw me she waved and came over.

"Hey Katniss," she said, "How are you?"

"I'm good," I replied.

At that moment, the teacher called for everyone to take their seats. Madge and I said a quick farewell and took our seats on opposite ends. The class went by in a blur. I barely heard anything the teacher said. I was captivated by the blond boy sitting across from me. Every few minutes he would look over at me and stare, and every time I met his gaze, he looked away. The teacher then called lunch and all of the kids ran out of class like wild animals. Except the blond boy. He sat there for a second and then got his stuff together slowly. I walked past him and I could feel his baby blue eyes staring into my back as I left.

Madge and I always ate lunch together. We sat at a table on the far right side, towards the corner. Madge was already eating when I got there. The minute I sat down, she bombarded me with questions.

"Katniss!" She exclaimed excitedly, "did you see who was staring at you in class?"

"The blond kid right?" I asked.

"That was Peeta Mellark!" She squeaked.

She was really excited over this. "So?" I asked.

"'So,'" she said mimicking me, "he totally likes you!"

_He was sort of attractive, _I thought. This made me a little bit happy and nervous at the same time…I've never really thought about boys. I knew they were there, but I had never felt the pressing need to be in a relationship. But I could feel that feeling creeping up. Madge broke my train of thought.

"Do you want me to talk to him for you?" She asked.

"If you want to, I don't want you to have to go to any trouble" I said

"Trust me, it's no big deal." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****Katniss Pov**

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I didn't really pay attention to the teacher. All my attention was focused on Peeta. Now that I get a chance to really look at him, he's really good looking. His blond hair has a slight curl on it, which is evident when it falls onto his forehead. He was built muscularly and had very broad shoulders. He looked like a fighter, but the kindness and tenderness in his sky blue eyes off-set that.

Nothing really eventful happened at home that night. Before I knew it I was already in bed, ready to go to sleep. I closed my eyes and was lulled to sleep by pleasant thoughts of the blond boy.

The next day when I got to school, Madge ran up to me with a very excited look on her face.

"Katniss! Guess what?" she asked excitedly, "Peeta has a huge crush on you! He and his family came to my father's office yesterday and I got to talk to him. He said he really liked you."

"That's great," I said.

The teacher called for everyone to take their seats and we did. Like yesterday, the morning passed by very fast. Before I knew it, it was lunch. As everyone ran out, I walked up to Peeta.

"Hi," I said kindly, "I'm Katniss."

He looked really nervous. "Hello." He replied.

"You should sit with Madge and I at lunch today," I blurted out without thinking, "we would love to have another person to talk to." I can't believe how bold I was being.

"Um, sure," he said with a smile, "I'd love to."

I walked very fast to our lunch table to tell Madge what I had done. I finally got to her.

"I asked him to sit with us," I said, "I don't know what came over me."

"That's fine. I don't mind." She said.

"What am I supposed to say to him?" I asked. _Wow, _I thought to myself, _I guess I didn't think that one through._

"Just talk to him like you would talk to anyone else," she said.

"Here he comes," I said.

Peeta was walking towards us. He was so handsome. I didn't believe in love at first sight, but this had to be close.

"Hi," he said to Madge and I, "thanks for letting me sit here. It gets pretty lonely sitting with my brothers."

"It's no problem." I said with a smile on my face.

We made small talk for rest of lunch. In that time I had figured out that he was the baker's son and had two brothers. I had said a lot about myself too. In 20 minutes I had told him my life story starting from age 11 when my dad died. I don't know what possesses when I'm with Peeta. I feel like I could share anything with him. Before I knew it the teacher called everyone back to class. Madge left immediately, but Peeta and I lingered for a second. I was just getting up when he stopped me.

"Katniss, wait," he said, "um, would you like to um, come to the bakery with me after school? I was thinking we could something to eat, but if you're busy—"

"Like a date?" I asked. My heart was beating a million miles a minute.

"We could make it a date," he said with more confidence.

"Sure," I said, "I just have to go home and tell my mother."

"Okay, cool," he said, "we should get back to class."

We got into class late, but no one seemed to notice. The rest of the day passed by quick. Peeta walked me back to my house. He politely waited outside while I told my mom I was going with him. After I told her I went back out and Peeta and I left.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Enjoy, and don't for get to R&R! Suzanne Collins owns all characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****: Katniss Pov**

"Katniss," he said, "can I tell you something?"

"Sure," I said kindly.

"I love you," I said, "I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you; the first day of primary school."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. But I knew in my heart I felt the same way. He broke my train of thought.

"Katniss?" He asked nervously, obviously afraid of rejection.

I started to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked, the hurt evident in his voice.

"No, of course not," I said between laughs, "I'm laughing because I love you too."

**Peeta Pov**

I think I just had a delusion. Did she just say she loved me too? She looked at me with those beautiful grey eyes, waiting for me to say something.

"Um, did you just say what I think you said?" I asked.

"You tell me," she said with a smile.

Overtaken by some unknown force, I leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

**Katniss Pov**

He kissed me! The shy Peeta Mellark that I had unconsciously fallen in love with just kissed me. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. His eyes were sparkling. I crushed my lips against his. My hands went up to his neck and tangled in his hair. His hands gripped my waist. I pulled away to catch my breath. He was breathless as well. When his lips brushed mine again, I felt his tongue on my lower lip and I invited him in. It was a very steamy kiss.

After about 10 minutes of kissing, my stomach rumbled. Peeta laughed.

"We had better get some food," he said, "we can't do this all day."

"I beg to differ," I said with a smile.

"Come on," he said giving me one last peck on the lips, "let's go."

We walked to the bakery, hands entwined, and sat down. He got us each 2 cheese buns and a cup of milk.

"Mmm," I said, "Peeta these are so good!"

"These are the ones I made," he said with modest grin.

I smiled at how much more I am in love with this man.

**A/N: Sorry about the quick pov change. I just really wanted to show you guys a different side of things for a second. Leave some comments about how you guys feel about pov changes. I promise I will take feedback into consideration for future chapters. Suzanne Collins owns all characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4****: Peeta Pov**

**5 Years Later**

I woke violently from a nightmare. I looked over and saw Katniss sleeping soundly next to me. Her beautiful face always put my mind at peace. My beautiful wife. I still smile every time I think of when I proposed and when we married. It was right after we finished school. We had been dating for 2 years. It was such a beautiful day…

****Flashback****

I was spending the day with Katniss, as I always did. She was so beautiful. She was wearing her usual clothes. Black shirt and pants, her father's hunting jacket, and her dead-tired hunting boots; I had offered to buy her some new ones for our first anniversary, but she refused. Her hair hung in waves over her shoulders, she had decided not to braid it today. I knew a week before that I was going to propose to her today. I bought a ring and everything.

"Katniss," I said, "do you want to go to the river with me?"

"Sure," she said, "what for?"

"I just want to spend some time with you," I said.

We had ventured out to the woods and gone to her favorite spot, the lake.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

I got down on one knee. I pulled out the box which held the ring. She started to cry.

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you with all my heart and soul. You mean more to me than life itself. You are the most beautiful woman on this earth. I promise to love you and cherish you and—"

She knocked me over on my back and kissed me with so much love and passion I thought I would spontaneously combust.

"Yes, yes and yes!" she said excitedly.

The wedding was 3 months later. Her mother and Prim were ecstatic. On the day of the wedding, everything was perfect. Katniss looked stunning in her traditional white gown with delicate ruffles and lace sleeves. The ceremony was the most emotional thing in my life. Katniss and I were a bawling mess. The reception was a small intimate gathering, and it went on without any problems. The honeymoon, however, was the best part…

****End Flashback****

**Katniss Pov**

Peeta was already awake. I smiled…I was never going to get used to waking up to that gorgeous face every morning.

"Good morning Mr. Mellark," I said.

"Good morning _Mrs. _Mellark_," _he said, putting extra emphasis on "Mrs."

"Should I make us some breakfast?" He asked.

"I'm going to be sick," I said.

I ran to the bathroom and let it out. Peeta was right behind me, holding my hair back and caressing my back. After I finished, I brushed my teeth and drank a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I lied.

The truth was that I was pregnant. I knew I had to tell Peeta and I knew he would be elated, but I just didn't know how to tell him. I wanted it to be special. I decided I would take him to the spot where he proposed to me.

"Peeta," I said lovingly, "do you want to go to our spot?"

"Sure, what for?" he asked

"I just want to spend time with you, that's all," I said.

"Okay, let's go," he said.

We walked hand in hand to the lake. I sat down with him by the riverbank and started talking.

"Peeta, I know we've been married for a while now," I started, "and I know we've been trying to get pregnant for quite some time…"

"Yeah," he said, as if encouraging me.

"Well we finally succeeded," I said calmly.

The look on his face was absolute shock.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked.

"If you think I'm saying that I'm pregnant, then yes." I said

In one quick movement, he swooped me up in his arms and swung me around kissing me the entire time. When he finally put me down he pulled me in for a huge kiss. When I broke away to catch my breath, I looked at his beautiful blue eyes. They danced with excitement. I don't think I've ever seen Peeta this excited.

"Katniss," he said urgently, "we have to get you to the doctor and make sure its healthy and we—"

"Peeta, calm down," I said, "I just found out 2 weeks ago and the doctor said I was already 3 weeks along. She said he or she is completely healthy."

"Well, let's get home and call your mother," he said, "I don't want you outside that long."

I sighed. He only found out 2 minutes ago, and he's already fussing over me. I love him so much.

**Peeta Pov**

The next few months went by fast. We made up the nursery, bought baby clothes and other baby related necessities, and picked out baby names. We picked June for a girl and Brandon for a boy. The last few months of her pregnancy, reality started to sink in. I was scared.

**Katniss Pov**

"Katniss," Peeta said desperately, "Katniss, I'm scared. What if we're not good parents? I don't know what I'm doing! I'm so scared Katniss! How do I—"

"Peeta, calm down. You're going to be the best parent ever. I know it. I love you so much, Peeta." I said.

I started to sing. Peeta was always calmed down when I started to sing. He laid his head on my stomach, and I put my hands on his beautiful face. We laid this way for hours, wrapped up in our own perfect world.

**A/N: Hope you guys have liked it so far…Thanks for reading, and, as always, Suzanne Collins owns all! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5: Epilouge

**Chapter 5: ****Epilogue**

**Katniss Pov**

The baby came in the winter. The snow had just started falling. I don't really remember the pain, but I do know that Peeta was there the entire time. He is such an understanding husband. He is an even more understanding father. Our baby June Leigh Mellark is a year old today. She is the biggest light in our life. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkle just like Peeta's do and her hair is dark like mine, but with Peeta's rebellious curl. Peeta broke my thought

"Isn't she beautiful?" he asked.

"The most beautiful being on this earth, apart from you, of course," I said.

He leaned over and kissed me. Everything was at peace. We had each other, and we had June, and that was enough. Right now, I could honestly say we had our own perfect world.


End file.
